


Parade

by kerbecos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 26thjune, Bisexual, BoyxBoy, Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, Lashton - Freeform, Lashton Hemwin, Love Wins, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Pansexual, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerbecos/pseuds/kerbecos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was June 26, marked on the calendars as the day same-sex marriage was legal nationwide in America. Everyone went out to celebrate, and as a proud pansexual Ashton went too. He surely wasn't expecting to get lost and meet a cute blond along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parade

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it has been a year since same-sex marriage became legal nationwide in the US so i wanted to make a one-shot to celebrate :) i really hope you like it because i'm trash
> 
> USA did the right thing and you can be even better if you don't elect Trump ok thanks ily  
> -moony

Ashton painted the last blue line on his cheeks, being careful not to mess the other colours. His best friend, Calum, was complaining about how long he was taking for just two pansexual pride flags and a small heart on his wrist (along with #LoveWins written all over his arms in purple). The hazel-eyed boy smiled at the sight as he fixed his Pansexual Pride flower crown and black tank top along with a pink skirt.

"If you don't come down in ten seconds I'm going to hit you with a frying pan." Calum playfully threatened and Ashton walked down the stairs where the other boy was standing.

"Don't hit me with the things I love, you know they won't hurt me that much." Ashton said and both boys laugh.

"We still have to pick up Michael from Colin's house." Calum said "I hope they're not butt-fucking like last time, it was a very awkward silence back then."

They got in the car and Calum started to drive, tapping his fingers along to te beat of the song. Colin's house was 7 blocks away from Ashton's and they still had to travel 45km (28 miles) to the city where the parade was happening.

The boys were heading to a LGBT+ pride parade. Colin, Michael's boyfriend, wouldn't be coming because he had work and the poor boy felt bad because he never missed a parade. Calum is straight but always goes to pride events to show his support for the LGBT+ community and its rights. Ashton was a pansexual, which you could see from the flags drawn on his face and his flower crown that was decorated with the colours of the flag. He probably would be shouting it but the paint says it all, it takes too much to shout.

They pulled over and Calum beeped. The door opened and they were received with the scene of Michael making out with Colin before they left. The colourful-haired boy kissed his boyfriend's cheek and Colin waved at them. Michael opened the door and sat in, sighing with a smile.

"Hey guys." he said as Calum started driving away from the neighbourhood.

"What a pleasant view we had, right Cal?"

"Sure we did, Ash."

The boys laughed and turned the radio on. Michael leaned his head against the window and muttered that he was going to sleep for a bit, closing his eyes right after. Ashton switched the radio station and lowered the volume so Michael could sleep peacefully.

When they arrived the other city there weren't places to park. It was packed with cars and some roads were blockes since the parade would be passing there. Ashton woke Michael up while Calum parked the car on a place a bit away from the end of the parade but it was fine by them. They got out of the car and headed to the street where everyone was meeting. They could see some allegorical cars and a crowd (which were more likely people participating in the parade or just watching it).

When he saw the street, Ashton was amazed. He smiled widely and grabbed his friends' hands, walking them through the crowd until they found a good spot in the middle. He saw Lady Gaga on a car waving at people and Let There Be Love by Christina Aguilera was playing through the speakers. Ashton is not a fan of that kind of music but he likes the fact that that one talks about all kinds of love - because that's what events like these are about, celebrate all kinds of love.

"Hi! My name is Ethan, do you want a flag?" asked a red-haired boy who was holding several different flags.

"I'll take one." Calum winked at the boy and smiled, picking up the Bisexual one.

Ethan blushed and went on another direction after that, they were three again. Ashton and Michael stared at Calum, waiting for him to say something about the flag. Maybe they should ask right away but don't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Are you bi?" Michael asked.

"Lingual?"

"Sexual, you fucking dumbass."

Calum only gave them a smirk and started walking along with the crowd. The other boys followed him and started cheering, singing along with the lyrics of the song that was now playing (Born This Way by Lady Gaga). Ashton smiled at the transgender people that were not afraid to show their pride, he didn't understand how can someone not accept someone for being themselves.

Ashton squated and started tying his lace, but when he looked up his friends disappeared. He didn't freak out, he was lucky to have his phone with him so he could just text them to meet him at the end. When he was getting ready to get up someone crashed against him and fell on front of him. All he heard was a groan and a curse coming from the boy, Ashton immediately went to check if he was okay.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." He said, brushing the blond hair out of the boy's face to see it clearly.

Ashton almost lost his breath, he was so beautiful.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry I shou-Oh hi, you're really pretty." The boy said, checking Ashton out with his bright blue eyes. Ashton helped him get up and they started walking together.

"What's your name?" the blond boy asked, adjusting the gay flag around his shoulders (it went all the way to his knees) and putting the corners inside his collar.

"Ashton." Ashton replied, blushing.

"No, your full name."

"Ashton Fletcher Irwin."

"A pretty name for a pretty person." the blond said and Ashton blushed even more "You look adorable when you blush! I'm Luke, by the way, Luke Hemmings. Mind if I walk with you? I'm here all alone."

Ashton shook his head, saying that he didn't mind. Luke smiled at him and intertwined his pinky with Ashton's. The curly-haired boy looked at him and the blond looked at him like he was asking if it was okay. Ashton replied that it was okay and he didn't mind, that way they wouldn't get lost of each other.

They talked through the whole way, having fun participating in the parade at the same time. Ashton found out that Luke lives in the same city as him (Denver) and his favourite colour is pale yellow. He learned that Luke is single, his middle name is Robert and he is twenty-years old while Ashton is nineteen. The hazel-eyed boy was a little shy at first but quickly became cheerful with Luke, all the shyness going away in a matter of seconds.

Linked pinkies went to intertwined fingers in a matter of minutes and none of them minded, both boys had grown very fond of each other. Ashton had a little crush on Luke and wanted to see him again.

"Excuse me!" said the person tapping their shoulders. They turned around and smiled at the chocolate-skin girl "I'm doing an article for the newspaper about the event, do you mind if i take a picture of you kissing to use on the article?"

"I-uh - is it okay with you?" Luke asked and Ashton nodded, blushing.

"Perfect! I'll just be over there and if you could show the flag a bit it would be great." she told Luke and walked to the place.

The girl positioned herself with the camera and Luke wrapped his arms around his waist. Ashton wrapped his arms around Luke's neck and the other boy leaned in closer until their noses were touching. The hazel-eyed boy stared at his blue eyes and felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." Luke said, taking one of his hands off of Ashton's waist and putting his on his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"I want to kiss you." Ashton said, slowly bumping his nose against Luke's.

The blonde smiled and bit his bottom lip "Good, because I want to kiss you too."

Luke leaned in and kissed him slowly, Ashton kissed back and got closer to Luke, their chests touching. On that moment there was no one but them in the world. Luke's soft lips felt amazing against Ashton's and it was definitly something he wanted to do more often. Their lips fit together like they were made for each other, it was absolutely perfect. They didn't stop when they heard the camera or when the girl thanked them. Luke gave her a thumbs up and she walked away laughing.

They stopped when they ran out of breath, Luke resting his forehead against Ashton's while the hazel-eyed boy admired him. Luke opened his eyes and smiled, pecking the boy's lips.

"Is it un-gay if I ask you to ditch the parade and go grab a cup of coffee with me?" Luke said and Ashton giggled, kissing his cheek.

It was just fine.


End file.
